Don't Ask Kakashi
by kashiangel07
Summary: What happens when you have a lazy jounin answer questions from a reporter of a newspaper? Kakashi has been chosen to say some things to the Konoha newspaper. The reporter that is intervering him expects one thing but he has another thing on his mind.


Konoha Ninja School Academy decided to promote its image by being put in the newspaper. They would basically explain what they do, why they do things, and how they do things with their ninjas. Who Better than Iruka, loyal chuunin and lovable teacher to explain what goes on in the academy. Well about three days ago, he wasn't a candidate. A cretin white haired ninja was supposed to do it. Why not, he was the famous copy ninja of Konoha and he's a genius so he should be able to tell the truth right. In other words he was perfect for the job, this is what made them change their minds.

-----

The meeting started around 10:00 sharp. Mizumi, the reporter and the one to interview Kakashi, was ready for him to show. She waited and waited and waited then the door opened. "Are you Kakashi Hatake?" She said while looking up to a friendly face.

"No I'm Iruka Umino, but I'm teacher here like he is." He said as he went over to his desk.

"Have you seen him?"

Iruka picked up some papers and then said, "Kakashi? No I haven't but if you're here for him believe me when I say, he'll be here but he's never on time." Then Iruka left. Three hours have passed before the door opened and white hair followed by a mask came in.

"Are you Kakashi Hatake?" Jumping up from the sudden noise of the door.

"Yes, yes I am." Kakashi said calmly as he walked in the room.

"Oh finally you're here. I'm Mizumi Tanaka, I will be your interviewer. I'm just going to ask a few personal questions, just to see what your response is." She pointed to the seat next to her for him to sit down in.

"Okay then hit me with your best shot." He said while sitting down.

"Okay my first question will be, why were you so late?"

"You see, I got here earlier but no one was here. I ran into Iruka later on and he told me that you were waiting on me so here I am now." Which was a lie of course. Truth was he came strolling in at his late time and Iruka told him then what was going on.

Now before I go on, this is where things get bad. Questions that should have been, and what Kakashi thought was going to be asked should have been:

"So I hear that team 7 is the only team that passed under you. Why is that?"

To which she would have gotten this answer:

"Well, as a teacher, I deeply care about team work. It is the best way to complete any missions, from complex "A" missions to simple "D" missions. It can save them in the toughest situations and be less of a risk than being alone. Now Sasuke may be stubborn and only think of himself, Naruto may be...well... hyperactive and troublesome, and Sakura is trying to be a strong, intelligent female ninja while trying to control her hormones, but they all understand what it means to be a team. Even though things can get a little wild and other times out of control, they (almost) never fail me in being a team."

But the questions turned out like this:

He pulls out his book and begins reading.

"Kakashi, what is that?" Mizumi said while trying to peek inside the book.

Without looking up but with a clear smile that could be seen threw the mask and said, "Oh don't mind it, it's just a little habit I picked up when I was 18."

"What is it?" She said still trying to peek in but couldn't.

"A book." He simply said while going back to his reading.

"No I mean what is the name of the book?"

He looked up with a smile again and pointed to the book. "Oh why didn't you say so? It's "Icha Icha Paradise."

She looked surprised and said, "You mean you read erotica?"

No I read an adult series."

She narrowed her eyes and said dryly, "No I mean that's the kind of literature it is."

"Oh so that's what it's called." He said while looking at the book as if he'd never seen it before.

"Do you always have that with you and do you always read that stuff?"

"Umm... No to the first question and yes to the second. Sometimes I read "Icha Icha Violence."

She narrowed her eyes again and said, "Okay, moving on. So, how about this, why do you wear that mask?" Kakashi says nothing while his visible eye was just scanning away at the pages. "Kakashi? Did you here me?"

He looked up and blinked a few times and said, "Hunh? Did you say something?"

"Okay maybe that was a little too personal. Let me see, I hear that you are known as the 'Copy Ninja', why is that?"

"Well it's all because of my sharingan in my left eye. It allows me to see motion clearer than normal eyes and it can see through ninjutsu and genjutsu. It copies motion and other ninja techniques. I can basically manipulate your mind put ideas into my victim. If I wanted to I could hypnotize you or kill you."

Mizumi atarted to get a little scared. "Uh... You wouldn't do that hunh? Not to me?"

"Then it'll be a waste of my chakra." He said in a devious tone and laughs evilly to himself.

"Okay then, I guess I'll take that as a no. So, how did you get it, I mean I know that it is an Uchiha ability?" She looked up and he was deep into his book once more. "KAKASHI!"

Kakashi looked up looking shocked and said. "Hunh? Oh you asked another question? Can you repeat it?"

"Uh? I don't think this is working to well?" Once again his face was back in the book. "I'm starting to think that you didn't want to do this." She said as she snatched the book and hit him up against his head with it. Then wouldn't you know it he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What, where is he, Where did he go?"

Outside, Kakashi was up in a tree reading the infamous book. Gai was jogging pass when he found him up there. "Oh hey Kakashi. Shouldn't you be in that interview?"

Kakashi didn't want to look down at him but he did so anyway. "Yea but I really didn't feel like being bothered by someone asking me all these questions about who knows what."

"Don't tell me you made a clone of yourself to go in the place of you?"

"Fine then I won't." He said looking back into the book.

"Kakashi you idiot!" Gai yelled out.

"Relax, I'm sure she asked some good questions to which my clone would have given equal answers."

"Whatever Kakashi." With that Gai went back jogging as Kakashi went back reading and Mizumi decided to interview Iruka.


End file.
